De cómo Sprout leyó la carta y lo que le recomendó a Sybill
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Sybill Trelawney está (como muchas brujas) enamorada de Lockhart, pero no sabe qué hacer. Un accidente hará que acabe hablando con Pomona Sprout sobre lo que siente.


**Disclaimer:**Trelawney y Pomona no son de mi propiedad, Lynne (a quien se menciona) sí.

_Este fic participa el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**De cómo Sprout leyó la carta y lo que le recomendó a Sybill**

Sybill Trelawney pasó el dedo por décima vez desde el principio hasta el final del pergamino que tenía delante y sus ojos verdes detrás del cristal de las gafas, volaron escrutando las líneas escritas, cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma. Sybill ya había releído la carta varias veces, pero ahora lo hacía más a fondo, evaluando cada una de las palabras que tenía escritas y buscando significados alternos.

—Absurdo, muy absurdo—susurró, con los ojos húmedos, rompiendo en dos pedazos la carta, más tarde en cuatro, en ocho... hasta que tenía miles de trocitos esparcidos por el escritorio de madera de roble.

Sybill estaba muy triste, no le salían las palabras para una carta de amor. _Tú nunca has hecho esto, _se recordó a sí misma, _nunca has sido muy de esto, Sybill... si hicieras verdaderas predicciones, sabrías si a Lockhart le vas a gustar o no. _Sybill dio la razón a su subconsciente, con ojos llorosos.

—Debería irme al Aula de Adivinación—susurró mecánicamente tras varios segundos en silencio, con la mente en blanco.

Sybill junto con las manos todos los restos que quedaban de la carta y sacó su varita del bolsillo. Con un movimiento circular y un hechizo no verbal, pegó los trozos hasta que quedó de nuevo el pergamino que había escrito hace un rato, claro que algunos trozos se habían escapado pero aún se podía leer lo que estaba escrito.

_"Querido Gilderoy Lockhart..."_

Realmente era absurdo. El escritor Gilderoy Lockhart recibía miles de cartas de sus fans, según una entrevista que le hicieron en Corazón de Bruja. Sybill compró esa estúpida revista tan solo para leer el apartado de la entrevista. _¿Piensas que te responderá precisamente a ti?_, se preguntó.

—No.

Sybill cogió el pergamino y se lo metió a la fuerza en el bolsillo, se lo quedaba solo para recordar lo tonta que había sido escribiéndole al gran Gilderoy Lockhart. Que sí, que ella tendría más posibilidades que otras brujas porque iban a ser compañeros de trabajo en unas semanas, pero aún con esto le parecía muy... estúpido.

Trelawney suspiró y salió de su habitación, encaminándose hacia el Aula de Adivinación. Ahí, pretendía preparar alguna clase para ese año, o por lo menos pensar en otra cosa que no se apellidara Lockhart. Sin darse cuenta y absorta en sus pensamientos, Sybill recorrió medio Hogwarts sin llegar al Aula de Adivinación. Sus pensamientos fluían comos aguas de un río en primavera, y siempre eran los mismos: carta, Lockhart, tonta, ninguna predicción. Era algo cruel consigo misma recordarse todo el rato que, aunque fuera una descendiente de Cassandra Trelawney, la gran bruja, no había hecho nunca (o seo creía ella) una predicción verdadera. A veces creía que Dumbledore la despediría al año siguiente, y lo mismo ese año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente al siguiente... En un bucle sin final, hasta que un día se hiciera realidad.

Sybill, absorta en sus pensamientos aún, no vio como Pomona Sprout, profesora de herbología, que se dirigía al Invernadero, se acercaba con una mandrágora en la mano y... ¡pum! Se chocó con ella.

—¡Ah, Sybill!—se quejó Sprout, Trelawney había hecho que casi se le cayese la mandrágora. Y eso no hubiese sido muy agradable.

Trelawney por su parte sí había acabado en el suelo, y sin que se percatase, el pergamino también se le había salido del bolsillo. Sybill se puso de rodillas y sacudió la cabeza. Tanteó el suelo del largo pasillo, en busca de sus gafas de culo de botella.

Pomona negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Se agachó y recogió las gafas de Trelawney, y después se las alcanzó.

—Gracias, gracias—dijo Trelawney mientras se ponía en pie, sin mucho agradecimiento en verdad—.Y perdón—añadió antes de echar a caminar a toda prisa por el pasillo. No tenía tiempo que perder con la profesora de Herbología.

—Vaya—suspiró Pomona.

Antes de echarse a caminar de nuevo hacia el Invernadero, se topó con el pergamino, lo recogió y empezó a leerlo por curiosidad.

—¡Eh, Sybill!—la llamó cuando llegó al final, pero Trelawney ya se encontraba muy lejos entonces.

•••

Su encuentro con Sprout no le afectó mucho y Sybill al fin había llegado sin más rodeos al Aula de Adivinación. _Por fin aquí, Sybill_.

Trelawney asintió mecánicamente y, antes de ponerse a preparar cualquier lección de ese año, se llevó instintivamente la mano al bolsillo. Sybill se horrorizó al descubrir que no tenía el pergamino y respiró hondo. Se llevó la mano al otro bolsillo. _Te habrás confundido de bolsillo, seguro... _¡No! ¡No lo tenía!

—¡¿Cómo lo puedo haber perdido?!—gritó, muy enfadada consigo misma y al borde de las lágrimas—Si alguien lo encuentra... ¡imposible!

Trelawney salió disparada del Aula de Adivinación y recorrió todo el camino por el que había ido esa mañana, a toda prisa y muy nerviosa, pero para su desgracia, no encontró lo que buscaba. Al final, acabó de nuevo en el Aula de Adivinación, con la lengua fuera, apoyándose sobre las rodillas y sin el pergamino.

—No está, no está—susurró con tremendo nerviosismo y cansancio.

Entonces, así, de repente, se le vino a la cabeza su... pequeño accidente con Sprout.

—¡Pomona! ¡Quizá ella...!—pensó en voz alta.

En seguida, olvidando su cansancio, corrió hacia los Invernaderos. _Reza para que no la halla leído, _se repetía mentalmente uno y otra vez.

—¡Pomona, Pomona!—entró gritando y abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Sprout re encontraba haciendo toda una plantación de mandrágoras, seguramente para una futura lección, pero eso bien poco le importó a Sybill, más bien nada. Pomona le sonrió. Comprendía porque había entrado de esa manera tan desesperada y dando esos gritos, después de leer la carta.

—Hola Sybill, te estaba esperando—le dijo comprensiva.

—¿Tú has...?—empezó enseguida Trelawney, ignorando el saludo.

Pomona asintió antes de que la otra terminara la frase, pues sabía a lo que se refería.

—Oh...—suspiró avergonzada Sybill. _La ha leído, ¿ahora qué? Pensará que eres una tonta enamoradiza..._

—Sybill...—empezó incómoda Sprout—Te entiendo más o menos... es normal que la gente se enamore —sobretodo de Gilderoy Lockhart—, no pasa nada por escribirle una carta a él—trató de tranquiliar Pomona a Trelawney.

Sybill deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. Estaba pasando verdadera vergüenza ante Sprout. _¿Por qué tuviste que escribir eso?_

—Yo estoy desesperada—reconoció al fin Sybill, tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambas profesoras—. No creo que el gran Gilderoy Lockhart se enamore de mi... tiene tantas fans y recibirá tantas cartas al día...—se sentía extraña al contarle sus sentimientos a alguien, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no decía lo que sentía en voz alta, tan solo para sí misma. Pero a la vez se sentía reconfortada.

—Pero tú serás diferente de todas esas brujas, quiero decir que tendrás la oportunidad de darle tu carta en persona y hablar con él este año—le recordó Pomona.

—Ya lo había pensado pero... no tengo ni idea de como hablar con él...—reveló Sybill.

Pomona se quedó varios segundos pensando y, al final, se decidió por aconsejar a Trelawney que buscase ayuda en...

—Lynne Salem.

—¿Lynne Salem?—repitió Sybill, estupefacta. Nunca habría imaginado que estaría hablando con Pomona Sprout de sus sentimientos y, encima, que esta le recomendase pedir ayuda a la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

—Sí—afirmó Sprout con una sonrisa—. Yo creo que, aunque Lynne sea algo callada, se le dan bien esta clase de...cosas

Trelawney no había hablado nunca mucho con Salem, pero Pomona afirmaba su eficacia en las cosas del romance y eso...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Trelawney. En verdad tenía interés en saberlo, pues esa profesora parecía muy mosquita muerta...

Pomona dudó unos segundos, hasta decir:

—Ella escribe en la sombra, bajo un nombre falso quiero decir.

—¿Que escribe libros...y los publica con otro nombre?—Trelawney se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca se habría imaginado tal cosa, menos de Lynne Salem.

—Exactamente—afirmó, sonriendo divertida ante la estupefacción de su compañera de profesión.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver que escriba o no libros con el amor?—volvió a preguntar Sybill tras otros varios segundos más.

—Uno de sus libros se llama "Las diez reglas para conquistar a un hombre y las cinco para saber si te engaña"—recitó Sprout.

Trelawney se quedó más sorprendida aún si cabe al escuchar el título del libro, había oído hablar de él antes, pero nunca lo había leído. Sabía que el escritor se llamaba L.K.S, pero nunca habría descubierto por sí misma que en realidad era Lynne Katherine Salem.

Tras otros tantos segundos de silencio más, a Sybill le asaltó una nueva duda:

—¿Tú cómo sabes que L.K.S es Salem?

Pomona reflexionó antes de responder a la cuestión.

—Cuando escribió su primer libro, "Las brujas reales de Salem", nos lo pasó primero en pergamino a algunos profesores: Dumbledore, McGonagall y yo misma, para que le diéramos una opinión externa antes de enviarlo a cualquier editorial mágica.

Trelawney identificó el libro, ella misma lo había comprado hace un par de años.

—Le prometimos que no diríamos a nadie que era ella, pero yo creo que te podría ayudar y no pienso que le importe compartir el secreto contigo también, si lo guardas, claro—aclaró Sprout.

Trelawney nunca se había parado a pensar lo amable que podía ser Pomona Sprout, ni que encontraría ayuda y consuelo en ella, pero se limitó a darle las gracias cortésmente, a pedirle que le devolviera la carta y a volver a sus aposentos.

•••

Trelawney se encontraba sentada de nuevo en su escritorio, como al principio de este relato, pensativa. Su charla con la profesora de Herbología la había dejado algo trastoca. _Le has dicho lo que sentías a Pomona Sprout, y encima ella te ha recomendado hablar con Salem... que día de locos, _se dijo, y en verdad tenía cierta razón.

Tenía en una mano el papel y paseaba sus ojos por las líneas, sin leerlas en realidad.

—Lynne Salem—susurró.


End file.
